My Step Sister
by xo luhaen 24
Summary: Chap 3 is up! Kenyataan pahit harus Luhan terima ketika Eommanya menikah lagi. / bad summary, HunHan slight TaoRis. NC! mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Main cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

Kris Wuyifan

Other cast : Find it by yourself :D

.

FF ini punya Uhen, pemikiran nista uhen. Kalo ada kesamaan bukan kesengajaan.

.

WARNING! Konten ini mengandung unsur NC , Newbie , Cerita pasaran , alur kecepetan , bikin mual , terlalu dipaksakan. Typo(s)

GS for uke!

.

Don't like ? Don't Read !

.

Xo Luhaen present…

.

.

.

.

My Ex's Is My Step Sister

.

.

.

Seorang namja tingi berkulit putih dan berhidung mancung terlihat tengah sibuk memilah-milah kemeja mana yang akan ia kenakan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan membicarakan tentang pernikahannya dengan wanita yang belakangan ini selalu menemaninya. Ia harus tampil sempurna didepan wanita yang ia cintai. Tanpa sadar, dua jam sudah berlalu, dia masih saja sibuk memilih kemeja mana yang harus ia kenakan malam ini .

"appa? Apa masih lama? Aku ada janji dengan temanku"

Terdengar suara berat seseorang dari luar kamarnya, lalu dia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan nampaklah seorang namja berkulit albino yang tingginya tidak terlalu beda jauh dengannya tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang amat sangat bosan.

"aish appa, kenapa appa belum siap juga? Apakah janjinya kau batalkan?"

"aku bingung harus memakai kemeja yang mana, sehun-ah"

"biar aku pilihkan kemeja yang cocok untuk appa"

Kemudian kedua namja yang sudah kita tebak sebagai ayah dan anak itu masuk kedalam kamar namja yang dipanggil Appa tadi.

"mana yang bagus hun-ah?" Tanya sang appa

"hm, ini appa" kata Sehun, anak namja itu

"baiklah aku akan pakai ini" katanya sambil mengambil kemeja yang dipilihkan oleh sehun tadi dan langsung memakainya. Setelah merapikan sebentar rambutnya yang agak berantakan, namja itu telah siap dan terlihat semakin tampan.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Namja itu meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan dinakas tempat tidurnya.

"yoboseyo? Tao-yah?" katanya

"kris? Aku sudah sampai, kau dimana?"

"a-aku sedang dijalan, tunggu sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai"

Pip

Kemudian namja yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Kris itu kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya diikuti oleh anaknya, Sehun.

"ish, appa selalu saja seperti ini" gumam sehun

.

.

.

"eomma? Apa dia masih lama? Aku sangat bosan disini" kata seorang yeoja bermata rusa sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"ayolah lu, kita bahkan baru sampai beberapa menit lalu." Kata seorang yeoja tingi berkulit putih yang memiliki mata bak panda

"tapi eomma…" kata yeoja bermata rusa yang bernama Luhan itu

"sudahlah lu, eomma mohon sekali ini saja turuti kemauan eomma" kata sang eomma

Luhan meletakkan dagunya diatas meja sambil memasang tampang bosannya

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah dua orang namja tampan menghampiri mereka

"tao-yah maaf lama menunggu, tadi kami terjebak macet" kata kris, namja yang baru saja datang bersama anaknya, sehun.

"iya, tidak apa kris lagi pula kami belum lama menunggu, yak an lu?" kata yeoja yang bernama zitao

"hm" kata luhan malas

"ah, kenalkan ini anakku sehun" kata kris

'sehun?' batin luhan

Luhan yang mendengar nama sehunpun langsung segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Mulutnya menganga melihat sosok namja yang tidak asing baginya.

"sehun? Luhan?" kata sehun dan luhan bersamaan

"kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya" kata zitao senang

"eomma? Appa?" kata luhan dan sehun (lagi-lagi bersamaan)

"jangan bilang kalau kalian" kata sehun

"kenalkan sehun-ah, ini huang zitao. Dia calon eomma mu, dan luhan akan menjadi kakak tirimu" kata kris sebelum akhirnya mendudukan dirinya dibangku samping zitao

"eomma? Ini benar?" kata luhan

"iya chagiya, kris ahjussi akan menjadi appamu dan sehun akan menjadi namjadongsaengmu" kata zitao

Luhan memasang wajah ketidak terimaannya, bagaimana bisa namja albino didepannya ini akan menjadi adik tirinya? Oh tidak, bahkan luhan sudah mulai bisa melupakan namja albino ini. Tapi kenapa Tuhan malah mempertemukan mereka lagi? Bahkan mereka harus menjadi adik-kakak yang otomatis akan lebih sering bertemu, Kepala luhan merasa pening ketika memikirkan hal itu. Usahanya selama hampir delapan bulan untuk melupakan sehun sepertinya akan sia-sia.

( aku lupa memberi tahu kalian bahwa Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang mantan kekasih )

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dibangku samping luhan sedangkan luhan hanya bisa memandang zitao dan kris yang tengah berbincang dengan tatapan kosong.

"baiklah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi kejutan bagi kalian berdua, sebenarnya kami sudah mengetahui bahwa kalian merupakan sepasang mantan kekasih, bahkan ketika kalian berpacaran dulu kami juga sudah mempunyai hubungan khusus, namun kami berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan kami dari kalian. Dan, setelah kalian putus kami memutuskan untuk bertunangan tanpa memberitahu kalian. Lihatlah cincin kami," kata kris menginterupsi sambil menunjukan jari manis nya dan jari manis milik zitao pada sehun dan juga luhan.

Luhan dan sehun hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya, ini benar, ini nyata. Bahwa mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri.

"dan kami akan menikah tiga hari lagi" kata zitao senang

"MWO?" Luhan dan Sehun kaget dan berteriak serentak

"eomma, tolong jangan bercanda" kata luhan frustasi

"appa, apa maksudnya? Kenapa harus tao ahjumma yang harus menjadi eomma ku?" Tanya sehun

"karna kami saling mencintai, kami tahu ini pasti berat untuk kalian tapi kalian harus mengerti. Lagian juga sepertinya kalian sudah tidak saling mencintai, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan hidup menduda," kata kris

"benar kata kris, kalian harus bisa mengerti keputusan kami." Sambung zitao

"eomma, aku mau pulang saja aku rasa aku tidak enak badan, kalian lanjutkan saja makan malamnya. Aku akan berusaha menerima keputusan kalian jika itu membuat kalian bahagia. Aku pamit dulu, eomma,ahjussi,sehun" kata luhan lemas sambil berdiri

"aku juga, aku ada janji dengan temanku. Apapun keputusan kalian, aku akan berusaha menerimanya" kata sehun sambil berdiri dan berjalan menyusul luhan

Setelah kepergian sehun dan luhan, tinggalan zitao dan kris berdua dimeja mereka.

"gege, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" kata zitao

"hm, aku yakin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau dengar sendiri kan apa yang mereka bilang barusan?" kata kris sambil menggenggam tangan zitao erat.

"hm, baiklah ge" kata zitao sambil menyungingkan senyum terbaiknya

.

.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dihalte yang terletak tak jauh dari restoran. Luhan tertunduk sambil terus memikirkan dirinya yang akan menjadi kakak tiri dari sehun, mantan kekasihnya yang sejujurnya masih sangat ia cintai.

"kenapa sehun harus menjadi adik tiriku?" kata luhan pada dirinya sendiri

"aku tidak mau menjadi kakak tirinya! Aish Tuhaaan, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?" sambungnya

"ya! Kau pikir aku mau menjadi adik tirimu huh?" Luhan tersontak kaget mendengar suara itu, itu suara.. Sehun.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya luhan sambil menatap sehun yang kini duduk disampingnya

"mengikutimu" jawab sehun santai

"aish, sana pergi. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau ada janji dengan temanmu?" Tanya luhan

"lalu kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau merasa tidak enak badan?" kata sehun membalikkan kata-kata luhan

Luhan memutar bola matanya, sehun sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia masih saja menjadi anak yang keras kepala , menyebalkan dan tentu saja itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa melupakan sehun.

"luhan?" Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar sehun memanggil namanya dengan nada lembut

"apa?" kata luhan

"apa kau menerima keputusan orang tua kita?" Tanya sehun

"hm, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika itu membuat eomma ku bahagia, mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya" kata luhan

"tapi, apa kau tidak merasa tersiksa?" Tanya sehun

"tersiksa? Maksudmu?" kata luhan balik bertanya

"aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku" kata sehun

"ish, pede sekali kau. Aku bahkan sudah punya kekasih, mana mungkin aku masih mencintamu" kata luhan berbohong

"hm, yaya terserahlah tapi bukankah dulu aku sering berkata bahwa kau adalah orang yang tidak berbakat untuk berbohong?" kata sehun

"aish terserah apa katamu, aku pulang dulu" kata luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan naik ke dalam bus yang baru saja datang.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Seorang Wu Kris dan Huang Zitao akan mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati. Hari ini, pada tanggal dua puluh empat April. Bertepatan dengan hari jadi Sehun dan Luhan yang ke empat tahun. Tapi sayang, mereka harus melupakan tanggal yang seharusnya menjadi tanggal bahagia mereka karna seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa hubungan mereka telah kandas. Tapi hari ini merupakan hari bahagia untuk pasangan TaoRis karna baru saja mereka mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati didepan altar.

Luhan menatap eomma nya yang begitu cantik menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna putih, dengan mahkota kecil yang menghiasi rambut panjangnya yang sengaja ia gerai. Ketika melihat Eomma nya dan Appa barunya tengah berciuman setelah mengucapkan janji suci dan resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri, Luhan menitikan air matanya.

"sepertinya kau butuh ini" kata sehun sambil memberikan sehelai sapu tangan

"gomawo, sehun-ah." Kata luhan sambil mengambil sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh sehun

"mereka terlihat sangat cocok, aku harap tao eomma bisa menjadi eomma dan istri yang baik" kata sehun

Luhan hanya diam mendengar perkataan sehun barusan.

Sejujurnya luhan merasakan perih dihatinya, dia selalu membayangkan bahwa dia dan sehun bisa berdiri didepan altar kemudian mengucapkan janji sehidup semati seperti yang tadi dilakukan oleh eomma dan appa barunya. Kemudian saling memakaikan cincin pernikahan lalu saling berciuman menyalurkan kasih sayang masing-masing. Namun sepertinya ia harus mengubur lebih dalam harapannya untuk bisa melakukan hal itu dengan sehun, karna sekarang dia harus menerima takdir baru bahwa sehun sekarang telah resmi menjadi saudara tirinya. Lagi pula sepertinya sehun sudah tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun terhadap luhan, buktinya sehun terlihat sangat senang menerima zitao sebagai eomma tirinya dan luhan sebagai kakak tirinya. Luhan harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menghilangkan perasaannya pada sehun kalau dia tidak mau terus-terusan sakit hati.

Setelah hari pernikahan itu, sekarang Luhan dan Zitao pindah tinggal bersama kris dirumah milik Kris. Kamar Luhan berada disebelah kamar Sehun. Sesampainya dirumah besar milik Kris, Luhan langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya tidak jauh beda dengan kamar miliknya dulu, hanya saja sekarang kamarnya terlihat sepi karna dimeja belajar yang ada dikamar itu tidak terletak beberapa bingkai foto dirinya dan sehun, tidak seperti meja belajar dikamarnya dulu yang terletak banyak sekali foto-fotonya dengan sehun.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang, setelah meletakkan baju-bajunya didalam lemari. Luhan membuka kemeja berwarna biru yang ia kenakan dan hanya menyisakan bra berwarna hitam dan juga celana hot pants yang ia kenakan. Luhan merebahkan dirinya diranjang Queen Size nya dan memejamkan matanya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Luhan ini eomma"

"masuk saja eomma, pintunya tidak aku kunci"

Orang yang dipanggil eomma itu langsung membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"aigoo, luhan. Kau kenapa tidak memakai baju? Bagaimana jika appa mu atau adikmu masuk ketika keadaanmu seperti ini?" kata zitao

"eomma, kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka memakai baju dirumah." Jawab luhan

"hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu, luhan. Kau ini seorang yeoja, lagipula sekarang kan kau tinggal bersama dua orang namja. Bukan lagi seperti dulu hanya ada kau dan aku" kata zitao memperingati luhan

"ayolah eomma, aku hanya bertelanjang didalam kamar saja" kata luhan

"luhan, kau hentikan kebiasaanmu atau uang jajanmu akan ku potong" kata zitao dengan nada mengancam

"aish jinjja.. iya iya, aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi" kata luhan dengan nada malas

"sekarang cepat pakai bajumu dan segera turun kebawah karna appa dan adikmu sudah menunggu untuk makan siang" kata zitao sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar luhan.

Luhan bangun dari posisinya dan segera meraih kemeja birunya yang ia letakan dipinggir ranjang. Setelah memakai bajunya, luhan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan.

. . .

Makan siang berjalan dengan tenang, selama makan siang tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keluarga Wu.

"ehem" kata kris memecahkan keheningan

"ada hal yang ingin ku beritahu pada kalian" sambungnya

"besok aku dan zitao akan pergi berbulan madu" katanya

"mwo?" kata luhan kaget

"yak appa, apa tidak terlalu cepat? Bahkan kau baru saja menikah kemarin" kata sehun

"tidak, bahkan kami telah merencanakan ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu" kata kris

"lalu bagaimana dengan kami? Maksudku, aku dan sehun. Apa kalian akan meninggalkan kami berdua saja dirumah?" Tanya luhan

"iya, memangnya kenapa? Tidak mungkin kan kalau kalian juga ikut berbulan madu bersama kami" kata tao yang mulai membuka suaranya

"tapi eomma.." kata luhan menggantung kata-katanya

"tapi apa? Kami tidak takut terjadi apa-apa pada kalian selama kami pergi, lagipula sekarang bukankah kalian sudah resmi menjadi adik-kakak?" kata zitao

"iya tapi-"

"sudahlah luhan, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada kakak ku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu takut" kata sehun memotong ucapan luhan

"nah, kau dengar sendiri kan? Baiklah, sepertinya aku dan eomma kalian harus mempersiapkan semuanya sekarang. Kalian jika sudah selesai, bisa kembali ke kamar kalian" kata kris sambil beranjak bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan zitao berjalan ke kamar mereka

"aku selesai. Aku ke kamar dulu ya hun" kata luhan

Sehun hanya menggangguk sambil terus memakan makanannya.

*skip time*

Sehun dan Luhan mengantarkan pasangan TaoRis ke bandara karna sebentar lagi pesawat menuju London akan segera terbang.

"sehun, aku titip luhan padamu ya. Tolong jaga kakakmu untuk satu minggu kedepan" kata zitao

"siap, eomma aku akan jaga kakakku dengan baik" kata sehun

"luhan, aku titip sehun. Marahi dia jika dia pulang larut malam," kata kris

"ne appa." Jawab luhan

Perhatian perhatian.. pesawat keberangkatan seoul-london akan segera lapas landas. (uhen gak pernah ke bandara, jdi gak tau kalo pesawat mau berangkat gimana ngomongnya:') )

Ketika mendengar suara itu, zitao dan kris langsung berpamitan setelah memeluk kedua putra-putri mereka

"kau baik-baik dirumah ya, eomma dan appa pergi dulu" kata kris

"ne appa" jawab sehun dan luhan bersamaan.

Kemudian mereka melambaikan tangan kepada orang tua mereka.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama berada didalam mobil. Sehun yang sibuk melihat ke depan jalanan dan luhan yang sibuk mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headphone yang langsung ia hubungkan dengan handphone nya.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dipekarangan rumahnya. Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membangunkan luhan.

"nuna, sudah sampai" kata sehun lembut namun luhan masih saja asyik dalam mimpinya . akhirnya sehun memutuskan untuk menggendong luhan keluar dari mobil dan membawanya ke kamar Luhan.

*skip time*

Tidak terasa sudah lima hari Sehun dan Luhan ditinggal oleh orang tua mereka, semua berjalan baik-baik saja .

"nuna, aku akan menginap dirumah Chanyeol . tidak apa kan ? aku ada tugas dari dosen" kata sehun pada Luhan yang kini tengah menonton acara tv favorite nya

"hm" jawab Luhan sekedarnya

Kemudian sehun langsung keluar dengan membawa ransel dan kunci mobil miliknya

"jangan lupa kunci rumahnya nuna, aku sudah bawa kunci cadangan" kata Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan karna Luhan masih asyik dengan televisi.

Seperginya sehun, Luhan masih menonton acara favorite nya sampai bunyi perutnya membuatnya harus menghentikan aktivitasnya

"aku lapar" kata nya pada dirinya sendiri

Luhan berjalan menuj dapur dan mengambil ramen lalu mulai menghidupkan kompor untuk memasak air .

"aish, kenapa panas sekali" katanya

Luhan membuka pakaiannya, mungkin karna Luhan terbiasa tidak mengenakan baju dirumahnya dulu, jadi dia merasa panas disini. Beruntung saja eomma , appa dan juga sehun tidak ada dirumah, jadi dia bisa bebas berNaked ria .

Luhan melepaskan kemeja dan juga hotpants yang ia pakai dan hanya menyisakan bra dan underwear berwarna merah menyala . Setelah menaruh pakaiannya dimesin cuci, Luhan kembali pada air yang sedikit lagi akan mendidih .

.

.

.

Sehun memutar balikkan arah mobilnya, dia lupa membawa proyek yang akan dikerjakan bersama Chanyeol. Dia ingat kalau dia masih meletakkannya di meja belajarnya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sehun membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat televisi yang masih menyala tapi tidak ada orang yang menontonnya .

Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, namun bau sedap ramen membuatnya lapar . sehun kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

GLUP

Sehun meneguk saliva nya kasar ketika melihat sesuatu yang tersaji didepannya. Sehun tidak berkedip melihatnya.

"sehun?" suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunan sehun

"n-ne nuna?" katanya kaku

"kau kenapa balik lagi ? ah, apa kau lapar ? mau ku buatkan ramen ?" kata Luhan

"a-ah i-iya nuna aku lapar," kata Sehun

"baiklah, kau tunggu saja dimeja makan. Aku akan membuatkan satu ramen untukmu" kata Luhan

Setelah menunggu sambil menganga , akhirnya Luhan kembali dan membawa dua mangkuk ramen

"ini untukmu" kata Luhan

"gomawo nuna" kata sehun

Luhan mendudukan dirinya didepan sehun, memakan ramen itu dengan sangat sexy menurut Sehun. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun dari diri Luhan kalau Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya, mengingat kalau saat ini ia hanya memakai bra dan underwear nya saja. Luhan tidak merasa takut karna Sehun bukanlah orang yang mesum, bahkan selama mereka berpacaran dulu Sehun tidak berani melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya . Apalagi sekarang mereka berstatus sebagai 'Adik-Kakak' ohh, itu malah membuat Luhan semakin tidak takut pada Sehun.

Tapi siapa sangka, pemandangan yang ada didepan Sehun justru membuat sesuatu yang berada dibawah sana mengeras ?

Sehun masih saja menganga melihat cara Luhan memakan ramen, ingin sekali rasanya Sehun menerkam Luhan dan membuatnya mendesahkan namanya dibawahnya. Ohh, ingatlah Sehun, Luhan adalah Nunamu! Cepat jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu sebelum kau menyesal.

"sehun, aku mau mandi dulu ya. Kalau kau mau pergi, kunci saja pintunya dari luar" kata Luhan sambil beranjak bangkit dari duduknya

"Nuna tunggu" kata Sehun cepat sebelum Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, kemudian dengan cepat sehun memeluk Luhan erat, mencium perpotongan leher Luhan , menjilati hingga membuat Luhan melenguh .

"sehunhh apa yang ngghh kau lakukan nghh" kata Luhan

Sehun tidak menjawab, justru Sehun semakin gencar menjilati leher luhan, bahkan menghisap dan menggigit sampai muncul bercak merah keunguan yang sangat kentara dileher putih Luhan

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke atas meja makan, menyingkirkan mangkuk yang menurutnya 'mengganggu' .

"nghh sehunhh hentikanhh" kata Luhan

Sehun melepaskan tautannya, lalu beralih menatap Luhan.

"Kau yang menggodaku Lu~" bisik Sehun dengan sangat seduktif

Sehun kemudian mencium bibir plum Luhan, bibir yang selama delapan bulan ini ia rindukan. Persetan dengan statusnya yang kini telah menjadi adik tirinya. Awalnya sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut, namun semakin lama pagutan itu semakin liar, Sehun mengigit bibir bawah Luhan seraya meminta Luhan untuk memberikan akses untuknya menjelajahi goa hangat milik Luhan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, kemudian lidah lihai Sehun mulai mengabsen isi goa hangat milik Luhan . melilit lidah Luhan untuk mengajaknya bertarung . Luhan yang mulai terbawa suasana pun menerima ajakan perang lidah dengan Sehun.

Setelah lumayan lama bertarung, akhirnya Sehun memenangkan pertarungan itu karna saat ini Luhan sedang memukul-mukul dadanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia memerlukan oksigen untuk bernapas. Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pagutan mereka dan beralih ke gundukan besar Luhan yang masih terbungkus bra. Sehun memendamkan wajahnya dibelahan dada Luhan, menyesap aroma payudara Luhan yang membuat libido Sehun semakin naik. Sehun mulai meremas lembut bongkahan kenyal itu dan membuat Luhan mengerang kenikmatan.

Luhan yang mulai diselimuti nafsu membukakan pengait bra nya dan melepaskan bra yang ia pakai agar Sehun lebih gampang menjamah payudara besarnya.

"wow, besar sekali" kata Sehun tak berkedip ketika melihat payudara polos Luhan

Pipi luhan merona mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"apa kau hanya ingin melihatnya saja humm ?" kata Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan payudaranya didepan wajah Sehun.

"jangan pernah menyesal karna kau telah menggoda dan membuat libido ku naik" kata sehun . kemudian Sehun mengemut nipple Luhan yang tengah menegang, tangan kirinya meremas payudara Luhan yang lain

"ahhh sehunhh nikmathh"

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Setelah itu, Sehun menghisap payudara Luhan dan memberikan beberapa tanda disana,

Tangan Luhan yang mulai nakal turun ke celana jeans yang Sehun kenakan, Luhan membuka celana Sehun beserta boxer dan underwearnya. Luhan menggenggam penis sehun yang sudah berereksi sejak tadi, mengocoknya pelan.

Luhan sadar ini salah, hatinya berkata harus menghentikan semua ini. Tapi persetan dengan hatinya, pikirannya telah dikabuti dengan nafsu. Luhan mengocok penis Sehuh hingga membuat Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah memberikan kiss mark dipayudara Luhan.

"Ahhh lebih cepat sayanghh" racau Sehun

Luhan menurutinya, Luhan mengocok cepat penis Sehun. Hingga penis itu berkedut-kedut ingin mengeluarian cairannya. Luhan menghentikan kocokannya sehingga membuat Sehun mengeram kesal.

"Kenapa kau hentikan?" kata Sehun

"Aku ingin penismu disini" kata Luhan sambil mengangkangkan kakinya sehingga menampakkan vagina nya yang merah merekah yang dipenuhi cairan miliknya.

Sehun bersmirk ria, "as ur wish" kata Sehun

Luhan tersenyum menggoda, lalu tiba-tiba saja tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung memasukam penis besarnya ke dalam vagina Luhan.

"Akkhhhh" luhan merintih kesakitan

Kemudian darah keluar dari dalam lubang vagina Luhan ketika penis besar Sehun menghantam lubang Luhan.

Selaput dara keperawanan Luhan pecah, oleh Sehun. Namja yang merupakan mantan kekasih yang masih sangat ia cintai yg sekarang telah resmi menjadi adik tirinya.

Luhan menitikan air matanya, dia merasakan perih di bawah sana. Sehun yang melihat Luhan langsung mengusap air mata Luhan dan mengecut singkat mata Luhan.

"Ssshhh, uljima. Apa kita hentikan saja?" kata Sehun lembut

Namun Luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Sehun tersenyum dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Membuat penis besarnya keluar-masuk ke dalam vagina ketat , basah dan hangat milik Luhan.

"Ahhh.." Luhan mendesah menikmati genjotan Sehun

Sehun menutup matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menikmati penisnya yang dimanjakan dilubang hangat Luhan.

"Ahh hunieehh fas..terhh" Racau Luhan karna Sehun bergerak begitu lambat.

Kemudian Sehun mempercepat genjotannya,

"Aahh therehh hunieeh"

"Ah disitu," Sehun semakin cepat menggenjot Luhan ketika penis besarnya berhasil menemukan titik sweet spot Luhan.

"Ahh..ahh.. Lu.. Kau sempith.."

"Fasterhh huniee ahh"

Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir Luhan dan Sehun, Serta decitan keras meja makan akibat pergerakan Sehun yang semakin brutal.

Luhan sudah akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahh hunieehh aku ahh"

"Sebentarhh sayanghh"

Crot! Crot! Crot!

Sperma Sehun keluar dan menyembur lubang Luhan, menyatu dengan cairan milik Luhan.

"Hah..hah.." keduanya menghirup udara ketika mereka berhasil mencapai klimaks.

"Lepaskan penismu dari sana, aku mau mandi. Badanku lengket sekali" kata Luhan

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Luhan, kemudian menjilati cairan yang menyembul keluar dari dalam vagina Luhan hingga bersih.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian Luhan merapatkan kedua kakinya, menjepit kepala Sehun yang tengah berada dibawahnya.

Sehun menyeringai tak kentara, kemudian Sehun bangun dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal style.

"Aku mau mandi, hunie" kata Luhan

"Kita mandi bersama" kata Sehun sambil menyeringai

"Andwae! Turunkan aku! Aku lelahhh" kata Luhan imut

Oh, Luhan. Kau seperti ini justru membuat Sehun semakin ini memakanmu.

.

.

.

"Ge, bagaimana? Apa belum diangkat juga?" tanya Zitao pada suaminya, yang tengah berusaha menelpon putra dan putri mereka.

"sekarang ponsel Sehun mati," kata Kris

"Hmm, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk." kata zitao

"Hm, yasudah kalau begitu kita siap-siap saja. Satu jam lagi pesawat menuju seoul akan segera meluncur" kata Kris

"Baiklah, ah tapi apa kau yakin ge? Aku takut mereka terkejut" kata Zitao

"Itukan tujuan kita, sayang. Membuat mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan kita." kata Kris sambil mengacak gemas rambut Zitao

"Hm, baiklah" kata Zitao

Kemudian Kris mencium lembut bibir Zitao, dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Ciuman itu lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman yang panas,liar,basah dan menuntut. Tangan nakal Kris mulai turun ke dada Zitao, namun dengan cepat Zitao menepis tangan Kris.

"Hmppphh-"

"Haahhh, ge. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, apakah tidak cukup tiga hari berturut-turut kita bercinta?" kata Zitao setelah melepas pagutan mereka.

Kris hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, lalu mencium kening Zitao

"Arraso, nanti kita lanjutkan saja dirumah" kata Kris.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Kau masih saja sempith Lu~" Desah Sehun ketika merasakan Lubang sempit Luhan menghisap penis besarnya.

Sekarang, Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada dikamar mandi, Sehun menerjang Luhan lagi ketika melihat tubuh polos Luhan yang basah oleh kucuran air yang keluar dari shower.

Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan didinding, kaki Luhan melingkar dipinggang Sehun. Ditambah kucuran air dari shower yang membuat libido mereka semakin naik.

Setelah satu setengah jam mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk seks dikamar mandi, mereka keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Setelah memakai bra dan juga underwear, Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Queen size nya.

Luhan memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia dan Sehun lakukan.

Ini salah! Tapi apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan? Semuanya sudah terjadi, Luhan mengerang frustasi, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar kamar setelah ia memakai pakaiannya, dia berjalan ke dapur dan memungut pakaiannya dan juga Luhan. Dia merogoh kantung celana jeans yang tadi ia kenakan dan mengambil ponselnya, dia melihat ada lima panggilan tidak terjawab dari Appanya.

Saat Sehun mencoba menghubunginya, nomor appanya tidak aktif.

Kemudian Sehun berjalan menuju ke mesin cuci dan meletakkan pakaiannya dan juga Luhan kedalam mesin cuci.

TBC/END ?

...

Niatnya cuma mau buat one/twoshoot aja, tapi entah kenapa tiba2 kepikiran malah mau buat berchapter :v

Kalau yang review 10 atau lebih, Uhen bakal lanjut. Tapi kalau -10 uhen tamatkan sampai disini, /gantungya/

Btw, uhen juga mau delete yang Love's Never Wrong. Idk, tiba2 feel nya ilang dan Uhen berencana mau rombak ceritanya. Kemudian di re-post.

Makasih buat kalian yang selalu review ff absurd Uhen, fav dan juga follow.. Makasih juga buat siders yg udah sempatin waktu buat baca ff absurd Uhen.

Oya, yg punya wattapad bisa follow uhen. xoluhaen /promosi/

Sekian, jangan lupa reviewnya! ^^

*bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Karna sudah tembus review 10+ jadi uhen lanjutkan epep ini.

Btw, dikit ye yang ripiu, padahal viewsnya 1,4k loh :'v #abaikan

Langsung ke cerita tanpa banyak basa-basi.

.

.

Don't like ? Don't read !

.

.

.

My Step Sister Chapter 2 . . .

.

.

.

Luhan merasakan tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya, dia merasakan sesuatu tengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Hmmpfft" bibir Luhan dibungkam oleh suatu benda kenyal. Luhan tau benda ini, ini adalah sebuah bibir. Luhan membuka matanya dan menangkap wajah tampan Sehun.

Luhan hampir saja terbuai oleh ciuman yang diluncurkan sehun dibibirnya, namun dengan cepat ia langsung sadar. Oh, dia sungguh lelah. Bahkan dia sudah bercinta beronde-ronde dengan Sehun tadi.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga tubuhnya terhempas disamping Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda lu" kata Sehun sambil menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Ingin mencium bibir Luhan lagi namun...

"Luhan.. Sehun.. Eomma dan appa pulang"

Gawat! Orang tua mereka sudah kembali.

Sehun dan Luhan panik bukan main, kemudian Luhan mendorong Sehun untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Cepat keluar!" kata Luhan

Sehun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar Luhan, diikuti dengan Luhan dibelakangnya. Setelah itu, Sehun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan dari luar, sedangkan dari dalam Luhan menguncinya.

"Eoh? Sehun? Kau sedang apa dikamar nunamu?" tanya Zitao sembari menaiki tangga menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun gugup, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ah.. I..itu eomma.. A..aku mengembalikan chargeran milik nuna.. Yaa, chargeran milik nuna, tadi aku meminjamnya karna punyaku rusak." kata Sehun gugup

Zitao hanya menganggukan kepalanya, walau sedikit curiga.

"Pantas saja tadi appa menelponmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif," kata Zitao

Sehun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu,

Cklek!

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan kaus berwarna biru dan hotpants berwarna putih.

"Eoh? Eomma sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan dengan nada se-biasa mungkin

"Ne, eomma dan appa ingin memberi kalian kejutan" kata Zitao sambil terkikik.

"Eomma, appa dimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Appa dibawah, sedang merebahkan dirinya disofa." kata Zitao

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita ke bawah saja eomma, nuna" kata Sehun

"Baiklah,kajja" kata Zitao.

Kemudian mereka menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Kris yang tengah merebahkan dirinya disofa.

"Appa, kau kelihatan begitu kelelahan" kata Sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya disofa samping Kris.

Kris langsung bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya.

"Oleh-oleh untuk kalian ada dibagasi mobil, kalian ambil sendiri saja aku benar-benar lelah" kata Kris

"Apa kau begitu semangat menggenjot eomma sampai-sampai ketika pulang ke seoul kau begitu kelelahan?" tanya Sehun frontal yang dihadiahi sebuah tatapan tajam mematikan dari Kris.

"Ah ayolah appa, aku sudah sembilan belas tahun." kata Sehun

"Tapi tetap saja, kau masih bau kencur" kata Kris malas

"Bau kencur apanya?" kata Sehun bingung kemudian dia mencium baju dan badannya.

"Aku wangi appa, tidak bau kencur" kata Sehun

"Yak kau ini bodoh atau apa? Bukan bau badanmu yang seperti kencur" kata Kris kesal.

Luhan dan Zitao hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Ayah dan Anak itu.

.

.

.

"Luhan, apa kau mau pindah universitas? Ku lihat sepertinya kau tidak bersemangat ketika kau berangkat kuliah" kata Kris sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Hm, kampusku tidak menyenangkan appa. Temanku disana kebanyakan anak-anak sosialita yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, aku tidak suka berkuliah disana" kata Luhan malas

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih tempat itu untum menjadi tempat kuliahmu?" tanya Kris

"Itu tempat pilihan eomma, aku dipaksa masuk kesana" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Uhuk- ya! Itukan demi masa depanmu juga, luhanie" kata Zitao

"Ah, sudahlah. Appa akan urus surat pindahanmu, appa akan memindahkan kau ke universitas tempat Sehun kuliah. Lagipula, kalian kan adik-kakak, agar hubungan kalian tidak terlalu canggung. Mengingat ehem- kalian adalah sepasang mantan kekasih, ku kira ada baiknya jika kalian berada disatu universitas yang sama, lagipula kan kau bisa menjaga adikmu, Sehun jika sewaktu-waktu dia berbuat tidak baik dikampusnya." kata Kris

"Uhuk-"

"Pelan-pelan sehunnie," kata Zitao sambil menyodorkan satu gelas air putih pada Sehun

"Aku berangkat dulu, appa. Dan kalau boleh, sebaiknya nuna tidak berada satu kampus denganku," katanya sambil menggendong tas ranselnya dan bangkit dari bangku.

"I-iya appa, Sehun benar. Se-sebaiknya aku tidak berada satu kampus dengannya." kata Luhan

"Ti-dak! Aku akan tetap memindahkanmu kekampus Sehun. Hari ini juga, aku akan mengurus semuanya" kata Kris. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk, dia takut ingin melawan, karna kini Kris telah resmi menjadi Appa nya.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran kampusnya, kemudian dia berjalan sambil memegangi ponselnya.

To : J-Hoon Hyung

Kau dimana?

From : J-Hoon Hyung

Aku dikantin

...

Sehun langsung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Sesampainya dikantin, dia menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah duduk sambil menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Hey hun" kata seorang namja berwajah imut, bersurai merah menyala.

"Hai, Jhoon hyung" kata Sehun pada namja yang bernama Jhoon yang telah menyapanya tadi.

"Tumben kau datang hari gini," kata Jhoon

"Yaa, aku ada kuis jam delapan nanti" kata Sehun malas.

"Ada masalah?" tanya nya

"Luhan akan berkuliah disini" kata Sehun

"Mwo? Luhan? Xi Luhan?" kata Jhoon

"Iya, Luhan yang mana lagi" balaz Sehun malas

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia akan berkuliah disini?" tanya JHoon

"Diakan sekarang nuna tiriku," kata Sehun

"Jinjja?" tanya Jhoon tak percaya

"Hm" kata Sehun malas.

"Oh, buruk sekali nasibmu, Wu Sehun. Mantan kekasih tersayangmu kini telah menjadi nuna tirimu. Ish ish ish" kata Jhoon mendramatisir.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian dia melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar dilengan kurusnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya" kata Sehun.

.

.

.

"Ge, kau yakin mau memindahkan Luhan dikampus tempat Sehun berkuliah?" kata Zitao sambil membenarkan dasi suaminya, Kris

"Tentu sayang, aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Lagipula aku ingin Sehun dan Luhan dekat seperti dulu, karna sekarang mereka kan sudah menjadi adik-kakak." kata Kris

"Sudah rapi" kata Zitao senang

"Gomawo, chagiya." kata Kris kemudian mencium bibir Zitao sekilas.

Zitao tersenyum kemudian memperhatikan Kris yang mulai masuk mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Zitao masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menonton tv sambil mengemil.

Zitao mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan,

"Luhan sebaiknya kau mencari pacar" kata Zitao to the point

"Uhuk-"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dari kata-kataku barusan?" kata Zitao

"Ya! Eomma.." kata Luhan manja

"Luhan, carilah pacar. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Sehun" kata Zitao

"A-aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, eomma!" kata Luhan, 'bohong

"Jinjja?" tanya Zitao

"Hmm," kata Luhan

"Eomma, ceritakan bagaimana bulan madu kalian" tanya Luhan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menyenangkan sekali.. Hmm, bahkan kita melakukannya selama tiga hari berturut turut, penis besarnya benar-benar memanjakanku, oh my aku masih saja terbayang penis besar Kris." kata Zitao blak-blakan.

Kalian tidak usah terheran-heran, pasangan Ibu dan Anak ini memang selalu blak-blakan, bahkan dalam hal yang berbau seks sekalipun, mereka saling berbicara seperti layaknya seorang teman.

"Apa punya appa lebih besar dari punya Sehun?"

"Tentu saja punya Kris lebih besar daripada punya seh- mwo?! Apa kau bilang tadi?! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau pernah lihat punya Sehun sebelumnya?!" kata Zitao

Oooopppsss,,, Luhan keceplosan

"A-aniyo.. hanya bertanya saja, ah apa katamu tadi? Tentu saja aku belum pernah," kata Luhan gugup

"Apa kau jujur?" tanya Zitao curiga

"N-ne te-tentu saja!" kata Luhan

"Apa kau pernah melakukan seks dengannya?" tanya Zitao

"Tidak! Bahkan saat kami berpacaranpun, dia hanya menciumku saja!" kata Luhan

"Ah, baguslah. Aku hanya ingin kau rusak, Luhan. Bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang perempuan, kau harus memberikan kehormatanmu pada orang yang tepat. Yaitu Suamimu nantu." kata Zitao

Hati Luhan mencelos mendengar perkataan Zitao barusan, dia langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'Kau harus memberikan kehormatanmu pada orang yang tepat, yaitu suamimu nanti'

Perkataan Zitao masih saja terngiang dipikiran Luhan, seperti kaset rusak, trus berputar-putar dipikiran Luhan. Kemudian, Luhan menitikan air matanya.

Dia sudah rusak, dia sudah tidak suci lagi. Bahkan dia dengan bodohnya menyerahkan kesuciannya pada namja yang kini menjadi adik tirinya. Tidak semestinya bukan Luhan melakukan itu? Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menangis! Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan, menangis. Dan juga berdo'a tentunya. Berdo'a, berharap kalau Tuhan masih menyayanginya dan memberikannya seorang namja yang mau menerimanya, menerima dirinya yang sudah tidak perawan lagi. Namun, apakah mungkin? Lelaki bodoh mana yang mau mendapatkan wanita bekas seperti Luhan?

Luhan masih saja merutuki kebodohannya, dia sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengajak teman-temannya main kerumahnya, dan disinilah mereka.. Di ruang tengah yang ada dikediaman keluarga Wu.

Sehun mengajak JHoon,Heedo,Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang ia ajak.

...

Luhan hendak mengambil air keluar, karna ia merasakan haus, mungkin dia terlalu banyak menangis sehingga membuatnya haus.

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur, ketika melewati ruang tengah, Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang tertawa dengan seorang yeoja berambut panjang sebahu, yang mempunyai bibir yang menyerupai sebuah Hati dan juga bermata bulat seperti burung hantu.

Luhan memperhatikan yeoja itu dari jauh, dia kenal yeoja itu..

Dia adalah,,,,

Orang yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun putus!

Tbc

...

Hai, sudah uhen next nih :3 gimana ? Apa kependekan ?

Maaf ya, uhen ngetiknya dihp,, jadinya yaa gini dah :v maaf kalo kurang memuaskan..

Seperti biasa, uhen akan lanjutkan ff ini jika review nya tembus dari angka yang uhen targetkan :v yo yo yo jan lupa review nya yo yo~

Khamsahamnidaaa~~~ *bow*

Special Thanks to :

FairyFaith | |Guest | ThehunnieMuMu | mellamolla | Hyeyeonjung105 | JYHYunho | yuyun | NoonaLu | Baby niz 137 | Hunhan Child | Guest | tjabaekby | LisnaOhLu120 | zoldyk | Vanessa909 | Riho Kagura

Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam menulis nama/?

*bow*

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf late update..

.

Happy reading semuaaa'0')/

.

.

.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, melihat Sehun yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan Kyungsoo. Seketika, Luhan teringat akan hari itu, hari dimana Luhan dan Sehun putus.

#flashback

Hari ini Sehun berjanji akan menemani Luhan pergi ke makan Appa nya.

Luhan menunggu Sehun dirumahnya, sudah hampir satu jam Luhan menunggu, namun Sehun tak kunjung datang.

"Kemana sehunnie? Hmm kenaoa lama sekali" gumam Luhan sambil menatap cemas ponselnya, sudah beberapa kali Luhan menghubungi Sehun namun tak ada jawaban.

Setelah tepat satu jam Luhan menunggu, akhirnya Sehun menelpon Luhan.

"Luhannie, mianhae sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu" kata Sehun diseberang telepon sana.

"Waeyo sehunnie?" kata Luhan kecewa, Hell. Tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini.

"Aku ada urusan" kata Sehun cepat. Baru saja Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya, namun..

Pip!

Sambungan teleponnya terputus, Luhan menatap sebal ponselnya. Kemudian Luhan memutuskan untuk me-non-aktifkan ponselnya, dia kesal dan marah dengan Sehun.

Setelah itu, Luhan berjalan menuju keluar rumahnya.

Luhan memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya sebelum dia menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

Luhan membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sambil menggerutu kesal karna Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menghantui Luhan.

Ketika tengah berhenti dilampu merah, Luhan tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah kanan, disana terdapat sebuah taman. Luhan memicingkan matanya melihat punggung seorang namja yang ia kenali, ia terus menatapi punggung seorang namja yang tengah memeluk seorang yeoja sampai

Tin Tin Tin

Suara klakson kendaraan dibelakang Luhan membuat Luhan kaget dan dengan segera menginjak pedal gasnya karna lampu sudah berganti warna hijau.

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, kemudian Luhan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ke namja yang ia perhatikan dari dalam mobil tadi,

Semakin dekat.. Luhan semakin mengenali namja itu, dengan langkah yang semakin cepat. Luhan memanggil namja itu.

"Sehun?" Katanya

Yang dipanggil Sehun menoleh, seketika namja itu melepaskan pelukannya pada yeoja yang Luhan yakini tengah menangis itu. Yeoja itu pun menoleh ke arah Luhan, menghapus air matanya dan menatap bingung Luhan.

"Oh, jadi ini urusanmu" kata Luhan sarkastik, membuat Sehun gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak, k-kau salah paham, luhan" kata Sehun.

"Ah, kau Luhan? Kenalkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku te-"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau lanjutkan. Sehun, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, dan kau! Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu, kau bisa memiliki namja brengsek ini karna mulai sekarang aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Kata Luhan, Luhan segera pergi sebelum air matanya terjatuh, dia berlari menuju mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan suara teriakan Sehun yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Hatinya hancur, ternyata Sehun adalah namja brengsek. Dia membenci Sehun, namja itu telah mengkhianatinya!

Luhan memasuki mobilnya dan langsung berjalan ke makam appanya.

Sesampainya didepan makam appanya, Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya dan memeluk batu nisan Appanya.

"Hiks.. Appa.. Sehun jahat.. Hiks" kata Luhan, Luhan menangis. Karna Sehun, baru kali ini Sehun membuatnya menangis karna ulahnya yang menyakiti hati Luhan. Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di makam appanya, sambil bercerita tentang Sehun yang baru saja menyakiti hatinya dengan berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain.

#End of flashback.

"Hai"

Seketika panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, Luhan menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang namja berwajah Imut, tapi terlihat manly bersurai blonde dan memiliki tinggi yang diatas rata-rata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Ani, aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Kenalkan, namaku Heedo. Yoo Heedo, aku teman satu kampusnya Sehun" kata namja yang bernama Heedo itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, aku Luhan. Aku nuna nya Sehun" kata Luhan, menerima uluran tangan Heedo.

Heedo menatap Luhan lama, sambil tangannya yang masih setia menjabat tangan Luhan. Luhan yang merasa risih pun berdeham.

"Ehm"

"Ah, mian nuna" kata Heedo sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Iya, tak apa" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada Heedo.

'Omona! Jantungku!' Batin Heedo

"Chogiyo? Heedo-yah? Aku ingin ke kamar dulu ne?" Kata Luhan

"A-ah iya nuna." Kata Heedo, kemudian Luhan pergi meninggalkan Heedo yang masih tersenyum khas orang jatuh cinta.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Heedo kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Yak! Mana airnya?" Kata Jhoon sambil memakan snack.

"Ahh, aku lupa hyung" kata Heedo sambil cengengesan.

"Cepat ambilkan, aku serat" kata Jhoon, Heedo kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengambil air minum tadi, tapi ketika melihat Luhan seketika ia lupa dengan tujuannya untuk mengambil air. Ia malah berkenalan dengan Luhan .

Heedo kembali ke ruang tengan dengan membawa beberapa kaleng cola.

Setelah meletakannya diatas meja, Heedo menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Hyung?" Panggil Heedo

"Hm?" Kata Sehun sambil meneguk minumannya

"Nunamu cantik juga"

"Uhuk-" Sehun menumpahkan minuman dari mulutnya.

"Ish, kau jorok sekali hyung" kata Heedo

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Apa kau bertemu nunaku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelap mulutnya

"Ne, bahkan aku sempat berkenalan dengannya tadi. Namanya Luhan kan?" Kata Heedo

"Hm, dia Luhan." Jawab Sehun

"Hyung? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" Kata Heedo blak-blakan

"Semenjak putus denganku, dia tidak punya pacar" kata Sehun

"Mwo?! Jadi kau pernah berpacaran dengan nunamu? Omo, Sehun hyung.. masih banyak yeoja diluar sana, kenapa kau malah memacari nunamu sendiri?" Kata Heedo kaget

"Aish, dia hanya nuna tiriku. Sebelum ayah dan ibuku menikah, aku adalah pacarnya. Kemudian kami putus, dan orangtua kami menikah" kata Sehun

Heedo hanya ber-Oh ria, kemudian dia mulai bertanya-tanya soal Luhan, bahkan ia dengan paksa meminta nomor ponsel Luhan. Sehun, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Heedo,

"Hyung, apa kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Heedo

"Ani" jawab Sehun singkat.

Heedo menghela napas lega, sepertinya peluang untuk mendapatkan Luhan sangat besar untuknya.

Jujur saja, Sehun masih sangat mencintai Luhan, tapi mengingat status mereka sekarang, Sehun lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaannya saja.

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang, melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo tadi benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal, bagaimana bisa Sehun membawa yeoja yang telah menjadi duri dihubungan mereka dulu kerumahnya? Apa Sehun sengaja? Ingin pamer kemesraan dan membuat Luhan cemburu? Jika begitu, maka Sehun berhasil. Luhan benar-benar merasakan cemburu dan kesal tentu saja, walaupun Sehun dan dirinya sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, namun rasa cemburu itu masih saja menyelimuti perasaan Luhan.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia sangat kesal dengan Sehun. Kemudian seketika bayangan dosa yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Sehun berputar diotaknya.

Luhan mengerang frustasi, Sehun benar-benar sudah membuatnya hancur! Sehun sudah mengambil keperawanan Luhan, dan sekarang ia bertingkah seolah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi dengan membawa Kyungsoo kerumahnya.

Luhan menangis (lagi) meratapi nasibnya, Luhan bodoh, dia sangat bodoh! Luhan merutuki dirinya. Luhan terisak, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang Queen size nya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal.

"Hiks.. Sehun pabbo! Brengsek!" Umpat Luhan.

.

.

.

Kris sudah selesai mengurus kepindahan Luhan ke universitas yang sama dengan Sehun.

Kris menghubungi Zitao, dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu didepan gerbang rumah nya karna Kris ingin mengajak Zitao makan siang diluar,

Zitao sudah siap, dia segera keluar dan menunggu Kris. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil sport milik Kris berhenti didepannya.

Kris keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju Zitao, Zitao tersenyum ke arah Kris dan membuat namja yang berusia Tiga puluh delapan Tahun itu ikut tersenyum, walaupun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, namja itu masih terlihat sangat tampan.

"Sudah lama menunggu, tuan putri?" Kata Kris lembut sebelum mengecup bibir Zitao sekilas.

Zitao tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kajja masuk" kata Kris, kemudian ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Zitao.

Setelah itu, dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menduduki kursi kemudi.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sambil jemarinya menggenggam tangan mulus Zitao, sesekalu mengecup tangan itu. Zitao tersenyum, Kris benar-benar namja idaman. Kris selalu bisa membuatnya merona,

Kemudian mobil Kris berhenti diparkiran sebuah restaurant mewah. Kris melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, lalu melepaskan sabuk pengaman Zitao sebelum berjaan keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Zitao.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya ketika pintu mobil terbuka, Zitao meraih uluran tangan Kris dan tersenyum manis.

Kris menggenggam tangan Zitao sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam restaurant mewah itu.

Zitao tampak mengernyit bingung, pasalnya restoran mewah itu terlihat sepi, padahal sekarang jam makan siang.

"Sayang? Duduk disini" kata Kris sambil menarik sebuah kursi, Zitao lalu menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Kenapa disini sepi sekali?" Tanya Zitao

"Aku sengaja membooking restaurant ini, aku ingin makan siang special hanya berdua saja denganmu" kata Kris.

Lagi-lagi, Kris membuat Zitao makin mencintainya. Zitao tersenyum haru lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kris.

Setelah itu, Kris memanggil pelayan dan membiarkan Zitao memilih menu yang akan mereka santap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang.

Makan siang mereka benar-benar sangat special, diiringi dengan sebuah musik jazz yang membuat suasana semakin romantis.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya, teman-teman mereka sudah pulang, entah kenapa perkataan Heedo tadi membuatnya kesal.

Heedo menyukai Luhan.

Heedo bahkan bilang kalau dia akan memacari Luhan. Ada perasaan tidak rela dalam diri Sehun, dia tidak mau kalau Heedo berpacaran dengan Luhan.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, dalam hati dia masih sangat mencintai Luhan, kalau saja kesalah pahaman delapan bulan lalu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin sampai saat ini Sehun masih menjadi kekasih Luhan.

Sehun meraih ponselnya, membuka galeri dan menampilkan fotonya dengan Luhan. Mereka saling bertatap dan melempar senyum, Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan sesak didadanya. Dia merindukan moment seperti itu dengan Luhan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Sehun segera meletakkan ponselnya dimeja belajarnya ketika mendengar sebuah isakan.

Sehun menajamkan telinga nya, dia mengikuti suara isakan itu. Telinganya sampai pada dinding kamarnya, isakan itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Sehunnie bodoh! Brengsek! Jahat!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika Luhan meneriaki namanya,

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Kata Sehun bermonolog ria.

Dengan segera, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar Luhan.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, namun Luhan tidak menggubrisnya.

"Nuna? Ada apa? Ini aku" kata Sehun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"PERGI!" Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar.

"Lu, buka pintunya. Biarkan aku masuk ke dalam" kata Sehun dengan nada memohon, namun Luhan sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Dia masih menangis, entah kenapa tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi ketika Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya

"Luhan! Buka pintunya!" Paksa Sehun

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK PERLU PERDULIKAN AKU, SANA PERGI DAN URUSI SAJA PACARMU. TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN!" Teriak Luhan (lagi) dari dalam kamarnya.

Sehun merasa panik, kemudian Sehun mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Luhan.

Bruk!

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Sehun langsung berlari ke arah Luhan yang tengah menangis dipojokan kamarnya sambil duduk memeluk kedua lututnya. Luhan terlihat seperti anak yang habis dianiaya oleh orang tuanya.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang kini tengah berjongkok didepan Luhan

"Tidak, pergi sana. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu!" Kata Luhan sambil terisak, napas Luhan tersengal, seperti orang yang terkena penyakit asma.

Sehun memeluk Luhan, sesekali mengecup kepala Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan seraya menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sehun.." kata Luhan dalam tangisnya

"Uljima, Luhan ku mohon" kata Sehun

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun yang membuatnya merasa tenang.

Luhan menangis didada bidang Sehun, dia merasa benar-benar hancur. Dia ingin menghapus rasa yang selama ini masih ia simpan, namun tidak bisa. Cintanya pada Sehun begitu besar, bahkan Luhan melupakan statusnya yang sekarang menjadi Nuna tiri Sehun.

Setelah agak mendingan, Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, Sehun memegang pipi Luhan dan menghapus bekas air mata Luhan.

"Ada apa hm?" Tanya Sehun lembut

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya ketika ibu jari Sehun mengusap matanya.

"Aku minta maaf" kata Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam,

"Kau tidak salah, hun-ah. Aku yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini." Kata Luhan, mulai menitikan air matanya lagi

"Shhh" kata Sehun sambil mengecup kedua mata Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebelum ia mengecup bibir Luhan yang merah dan basah karna menangis tadi.

Sehun melumat lembut bibir Luhan, sambil tangannya mengelus-ngelus punggung Luhan, membuat Luhan seketika melupakan kesedihannya. Ciuman Sehun memang selalu sukses membuatnya tenang.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan Luhan, lalu menempeelkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung bangir Luhan. Nafas hangat sangat terasa.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sehun menyatukan lagi bibirnya dibibir ranum Luhan.

Luhan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun, Luhan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah lihai Sehun mengabsen isi rongga mulutnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ciuman mereka semakin panas dan liar, tangan Sehun mulai nakal meremas lembut gundukan besar yang masih terbalut kaos yang Luhan kenakan.

Mereka masih asyik dengan dunia mereka, sebelum sebuah suara membuat mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Zitao membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang berciuman panas, ditambah tangan nakal Sehun yang meremas-remas payudara Luhan.

"YAAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" pekik Zitao.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

Hoyy '0' Uhen datang lagi :3 sorry for late update, Uhen sempet males lanjutin karna viewsnya semakin Buanyaaakkkk tapi yang review cuma sekuprit:(

Gimane ? Chap ini udeh agak panjangan ? /belom/

Buat yg minta TaoRis moment, tuh udah Uhen bikinin... Maap ye kalo maksa banget momentnye㈳4 kkkk

Ga danta ye ceritanya ? Ngebosenin ? Tijel ? Huft.

Maap kalo feel nye kurang, Uhen masih belajar :'v

Oh iya, jan panggil author ye, Uhen masih amatir. Panggil Uhen aja, karna uhen belom pantes dipanggil author. Huehehe

Makasih buat yang udah review,favs and follow this absurd fanfic :'v -bow-

Last,

Review ?


End file.
